Secrets
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Beca's in love with Chloe but no one knows she's gay or her feelings for the older woman. Beca decides that it's time to come clean.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

**Summary:**

**Beca's in love with Chloe but no one knows she's gay or her feelings for the older woman. Beca decides that it's time to come clean.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca was at Chloe's apartment one night after a Bella's rehearsal. Aubrey walked in and saw the two on the couch.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" She looked at them suspiciously.

"Just watching a movie." Chloe replied letting go of Beca's hand before Aubrey could see.

"Okay, well I'm going to order Pizza. What kind do you guys want?" Aubrey asked looking at them.

"Pepperoni" Beca and Chloe said at the same time.

"Okay." Aubrey said heading towards the kitchen for the phone.

Beca ran her hand up Chloe's inner thigh but Chloe slapped it away while trying not to draw attention to them. Beca kept giggling like a little school girl every time Chloe slapped her hand away.

Chloe leaned over and whispered in Beca's ear. "Your so gonna get it later."

Aubrey walked over and sat in between Beca and Chloe. Chloe grind at Beca and made her giggle.

"Okay what's going on with you two?" Aubrey says with an angry look on her face.

The two looked at each other and said "Nothing."

"Chloe can I talk to you for a minute?" Aubrey says grabbing Chloe's arm walking into Aubrey's room.

"What's going on between you two?" Aubrey say's frustrated

"Nothing. I swear" Chloe looks away from Aubrey's eyes and then back to them.

"You know I can tell when you're lying right?"

"I'm not lying"

"Okay then look in my eyes and tell me the truth"

"Fine." Chloe looks in her eyes. "Nothing' . . . . Weirdo." Chloe realized that she just lied to her best friend and probably got away with it.

"Okay I believe you"

They heard a knock on the door; they walked out of Aubrey's room and saw Beca paying for the pizza.

"Beca you didn't have to do that" Chloe stated

"It's no big deal" Beca said winking at Chloe

Beca put the pizzas down on the table and Aubrey went and got plates. Beca went up behind Chloe and grabbed her ass and whispered "Nice but". Chloe shook her head and smiled. Aubrey gave them the plates and they sat down. Beca's phone started to go off, Beca picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Beca Mitchell"

"Yeah I'll be there right away"

Beca hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked her with a worried look on her face.

"It was some club they want me to DJ tonight"

"Wow that's great" Chloe got up and hugged her.

"Yeah so I gotta go"

"I thought we we're going to hang out" Chloe said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"We can hang tomorrow"

Beca waved bye to Aubrey and Chloe.

*At 2am Chloe's phone started vibrating on the nightstand, she looks at her phone and see's its Beca.

"Hey Chlo come open the door"

"Okay"

She hangs up her phone and open the door quietly so Aubrey wouldn't wake up. Chloe took Beca's hand and guided her to the bedroom.

*Beca wakes up naked; she searched for Chloe who wasn't in the bed.

"Chloe?" She said quietly sitting up in the bed.

"Good morning. I didn't want to wake you; you looked so sweet just lying there." Chloe leaned down giving her a kiss. "Now get dress before Aubrey comes back." Chloe tossed Beca her clothes and left the room. Beca got up and quickly got dressed. She heard Aubrey's voice and opened up the widow, she grabbed a pen and paper.

"Snuck out the window. –Beca" Beca taped the note to the window. Beca climbed out the window.

Chloe walked in her room and saw the note. Around 10am the Bella's got a text from Aubrey.

'Rehearsal now. –Aubrey'

Beca got there last looking worried.

"Everything alright short shank?" Fat Amy asked

"I'm fine. I just- I have something to tell everyone" Beca said fidgeting with her fingers. Chloe looked at her and didn't know what she was about say. Everyone looked at Beca and were confused. Aubrey look mad that Beca for wasting time. Beca looked at the ground back and then up at everyone. "Wow this is really hard to say…" Beca took a deep breathe. "I'm- I'm- I'm ".

"Will you just spit it out" Aubrey said angrily.

"I'm gay"

"What?" They all looked confused and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah I've been gay for a year now" Beca said grinning trying not to cry.

"How come you never to me" Chloe stood up trying not to kill Beca.

"I just didn't okay" Beca was angry that Chloe acted like she had no idea. "I gotta go" Beca stormed off.

"I'll be right back" Chloe said chasing after her. Chloe ran up and grabbed her arm. "Beca?… Beca wait?"

"No." Beca said pulling away from Chloe

"Did I do something?" Chloe looked confused. The older woman ran in front of the brunette stopping her. "What's wrong?" Chloe asked looking concerned.

"You act like you don't love me and it kills me… Do you even care about me" Chloe stood there not saying anything. "I'll be over to get my stuff tonight" Beca said as tears fell down her face.

"Beca?"

"Just leave me alone Chloe Beale" Beca walked away.

-Later that night-

Chloe heard a knock on the door and she knew it was Beca because Aubrey had a key and she was out for the night. Chloe got up off the couch and open the door. Beca came in without saying a word and grabbed all her stuff. Chloe shut the door and blocked Beca from leaving the apart.

"Move Beale" Beca said trying not to look in Chloe's beautiful blue eyes.

"No I won't lose you. I refuse it" Chloe said picking up Beca's chin making her look into her eyes. "I'm in love with you Beca Mitchell." Chloe kissed the younger woman. Beca dropped everything she was holding and wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck. Aubrey heard the noise and open the door quickly and saw the two in a heavy make out session.

"What the hell?" Aubrey says shocked

The two stopped and looked at Aubrey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets**

**Summary:**

**Beca's in love with Chloe but no one knows she's gay or her feelings for the older woman. Beca decides that it's time to come clean.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

"Oh my god" Chloe says turning red.

"I knew it!" Aubrey shouted

"You don't know anything Aubrey." Beca said to her.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you two weren't just kissing?"

"I kissed her… And I'm sorry Chloe" Beca said trying to get Aubrey to think otherwise.

"Beca?…" Chloe said getting cut off by Beca.

"I kissed her and I know she's straight and I just don't know what came over me. Chloe didn't even kiss back" Beca told Aubrey.

"Beca do you think I'm stupid or something. Chloe clearly kissed back and even a blind man could tell how much you guys like one another" Aubrey say's smiling.

"Bree? I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you'd react" Chloe said grabbing Beca's hand and interlocking it with hers.

"We're best friends Chloe. I would have been happy for you as long as Beca keeps you happy, I'm fine with it"

"You are?" Beca asked

"I am but if you hurt her I will break every bone in your body" Aubrey said looking at Beca with a serious face.

"Got it" Beca said moving closer to Chloe. "Aubrey theirs just one thing that I need you to do."

"What is it?" Aubrey asked

"You can't tell anyone about us. Just not till Chloe's ready to come out" Beca says looking at Chloe's beautiful face.

"I won't. I promise" Aubrey shook hands with Beca in an understandment.

Chloe kissed Beca dragging her into the bed room. Aubrey rolled her eyes and went in her room.

-A few months later-

Aubrey went in Chloe's room to see if she was awake. Aubrey knocked twice before entering. "Chloe?" Aubrey said

"Shh." Beca said looking at Aubrey "Chloe's still sleeping" She smiles at Aubrey.

"Oh" Aubrey says.

Beca goes into the kitchen searching for something, Aubrey followers her curious of what she's doing; finally Aubrey speaks up. "What are you looking for?"

"The pans. I wanna make Chloe breakfast in bed."

"Bottom left next to the fridge" Aubrey say's looking slightly impressed.

"Thanks" Beca smiled at Aubrey and made Chloe's breakfast. She put the food on the tray. Aubrey opened the door for Beca and closed it behind her gently. Beca put the tray on the nightstand. Beca grabbed on of Chloe's oversized sweatshirts, a pair of underwear, bra and short shorts and sat down next to Chloe. She moved the redhead's hair out of her face kissing her on the cheek. "Morning beautiful" Beca says sweetly. "Here I got you some clothes for you." Chloe got dressed "And I made you breakfast." She handed her the tray.

"Awe Beca this is so…" Beca cut her off.

"Stupid?"

"No. Its sweat, romantic and thoughtful?" Smiled

"It is?" Beca said shyly

"Yes of course it is. You're the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for and I'm glad I can call you mine" Chloe smiled at Beca.

"Well I have to go to the radio station but text me when you're about to leave for class so I can walk you, okay?" Beca smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Beca left and said bye to Aubrey. Aubrey went into Chloe's room, the redhead looked down.

"What's wrong? Did Beca do something?" The redhead nodded and Aubrey tried staying calm. "What did she do?" Aubrey asked trying not to run after Beca and kill her.

"She left and went to the radio station." Aubrey rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Wow you really love her don't you" Aubrey says with a smile sitting next to Chloe on the bed.

"I guess I do." Chloe then realized she was truly in love with the gorgeous brunette. "Chloe have you guys said I love you yet." Chloe looks down. "You haven't, have you?" Aubrey was shocked by the fact that they haven't said I love you to each other.

"No." Chloe half smiled.

"Well do you? You know love her?"

"Yes. I'm in love with Beca…" her eyes went widen and she had a grin on her face. "I'm in love with Beca Mitchell" Chloe said. "I'M IN LOVE WITH BECA MITCHELL!" screamed at the top of her lungs jumping up and down on her bed. "I'M IN LOVE WITH BECA MITCHELL!" she screamed again and Aubrey laughed.

"Okay calm down. Weirdo" Aubrey laughed again.

"You can't tell me to calm down…" Chloe said joyfully "I gotta get ready and find Beca and tell her how I feel" Chloe jumped off the bed and got in the shower. When she got out the redhead picked out the most sexiest outfit she could find. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and purse. Aubrey was on the couch when Chloe came out.

"Damn Chloe!" Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"Too much?" Chloe asked.

"No you just look super-hot" Aubrey says smiling. Chloe smiled and went to the radio station.

"Is Beca here?" She asked the guy in the front.

"Yeah she's in the booth but…" The man said getting cut off when Chloe walked in closing the door behind her. "She's on air" he said under his breathe.

Chloe walked right into the booth and as soon as Beca's eyes landed on her she stopped talking.

"Beca Mitchell I'm in love with you and I don't care who knows" Chloe said confidently. She stood Beca up, throwing Beca's headphones off and kissed her so passionately.

"I'm in love with you too Chloe Beale" Beca kissed her this time. Beca's boss came in.

"Hey Beca you're still on air." Chloe blushed and Beca looked into her eyes.

"Still don't care who know?" Beca asked smiling. Chloe shook her head no.

"Come here" Chloe smiled pulling Beca in for a kiss.

"You're still on air" Beca's boss stated. Beca leaned over and spoke into the microphone.

"We'll be right back but until then hears some music" Beca went off the air and put on titanium. "I love you Beca Mitchell"

"I love you Chloe Beale" Beca looks at her boss "I'm taking the rest of the day off"

"Noted" he says letting them leave. They get out of the station and their phones go off.

Amy sent out a group text to all the Bella's 'Lesbihonest Chloe and Beca your secrets out'. Chloe and Beca looked at each other and laughed.

"Still don't care?" Beca said. Chloe rolled her eyes and brought Beca in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
